User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 14)
(Continuation from Chapter 13) ---- "What are we gonna do?!" Abby groaned, "How are we supposed to know?!We've been in here for 5 freaking days, I'm pretty sure the others noticed our disappearance!!" Rachie yelled, "Stop Yelling! Goddammit!" Marie glared at Rachie, "Someone's grumpy..." Abby Teased, "You know what...I'm tired of you!!" Marie charged at Abby slapping the bloody shit out of her, "Marie!" Drew screamed, Rachie screamed, and Bianca screamed the loudest, "SHUT THE F*CK UP AND STOP SCREAMING!" Bianca finally made some sense. "Woah...Bianca you finally decided to talk...." Rachie was startled, "Sorry..." Bianca acted weird, But all of us Forever Young readers KNOW she's an Ancient Sinner. ' '"Thank you!" Bethany, a new student to Anubis, walked inside Anubis, "Hello?" Bethany seemed creeped out by the empty halls of Anubis. She walked to the living room and found no one, "Hmm Maybe they're all at school?" Bethany looked around the living room, She viewed the portraits of Sarah Smythe and Nina Martin, Though, One picture caught her eye which no one has noticed before... ' '"She's so beautiful..." Bethany smiled and touched the painting and it fell, Making Bethany spot a secret safe. "Woah!" Bethany noticed the safe's sudden open. "I don't know if I should open it..." Bethany looked around and opened the safe more, She looked inside, "Woahh..." Bethany took out the....Mask Of Anubis from the Staff. "It looks so beautiful..." Bethany smiled and looked around, No one was in the living room, Bethany puts the Mask of Anubis in her bookbag and walks to Fabian's office. "Excuse me, Where am I supposed to be?" Bethany asked Fabian. "You must be Bethany Marci Garcia! I'm Fabian Rutter! Nice to meet you! You sleep in the attic." Fabian leaded Bethany to the attic. ' "Wait, I'm sleeping in.....there?!" Bethany asked, "Yep! I revonated the attic for you! See?" Fabian opened the attic door and....' ' ' "Woah..." Bethany ran to her bed and plopped on it, "Thank you Mr.Rutter!" Bethany smiled, "Call me Fabian!" Fabian smiled and left the room. "Rachie, Where's Michael?" Bianca asked Rachie, "Well...Um...Michael....is....um...Marie help me here..." Rachie said, "Michael....Michael....Michael fell into the pit and we can't get him. The Rock Avalanche was coming closer and I'm pretty sure-" "WAIT, MICHAEL IS DEAD?!" Drew asked, "WHAT?!" Bianca's heart dropped, she turned pale, and her eyes turned red. ' ' Definitely A Description of the Sinner Patricia is what Bianca totally looked like, "M-M-M-M-Michael died.." Marie cried, "No......NO....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bianca screamed, making ANOTHER rock avalanche, A few rocks hit Rachie in the head making Rachie fall out, ' '"RACHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Drew screamed and running to her side, "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Marie cried, leaning on Drew's chest. ' '"Rachie! Rachie! RACHIEEEEEEEEEE" Marie broke down ' '''Abby rolled her eyes and sat in the corner ' '''"Oh Please...I'm pretty sure...She's still Alive..." Abby mumbled, Everyone ignored her. Abby felt....replaced, Though Rachie was there before her, I'm pretty sure Rachie might feel replaced but we can't ask her that now can we? ---- Hey Everyone! It's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! Okay What the hell happened in this chapter? Okay, Well, Abby's jelly of Drewchie's friendship, The newbie Bethany Came, Michael's body still is not discovered, Bianca has the power to make a rock avalanche but Rachie passed out and BOOOM Abby is being bitchy now-a-days :P REMEMBER To Comment,Follow,Subscribe and We'll all be... Category:Blog posts